Harry Potter et l'héritier des Sept trônes
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Pendant la final de la guerre contre Voldemort, Harry fait la connaissance de la bague d'Olden, grâce au pouvoir de cette bague, Harry remontera le temps mais changera aussi son passé car ses parents sont en vies. Il fera tout pour changer son destin et en apprendra un peu plus sur le pouvoir de la bague d'Olden et l'héritier des Sept trônes.
1. Seconde chance

**Harry Potter et l'héritier des sept trônes**

**Genre : **Romance/Drame/Mystère.

**Ratin****g : **T (déconseillé au moins de 12 ans)

**Introduction : **L'histoire se déroule pendant et après et le tome 7. Vous y trouverez aussi quelques passages du tome 4.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction. J'écris pour le plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _**Seconde chance**_

« Ces murs que l'on construit pour se protéger peuvent nous empêcher de souffrir,

Mais ils peuvent aussi nous empêcher d'aimer »

POV Harry

Tout n'était que chaos autour de moi, Voldemort était entrain de gagner la guerre, je voyais mes amis tombés un à un sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, nous n'étions pas assez puissants, pas assez forts pour vaincre Voldemort. _« C'est la fin » pensa-t-il. _

Je marchais sans savoir où aller regardant chaque corps qui se trouvait sans vie sur le sol de Poudlard, tous mes camarades étaient tombés, aucun n'avait pu en réchapper puis je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas où se trouvait mes amis, tout d'un coup une inquiétude profonde fit son apparition. Je me mis à chercher mes amis parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient mon chemin puis je vis Ginny, ma Ginny sans vie tout près du corps de Ron. Je me mis à hurler quand je les vis tous les deux, ils étaient morts, morts par ma faute. Je m'accroupi et pris Ginny dans mes bras lorsque j'entendis des hurlements provenir un peu plus loin. Je déposai Ginny à contre cœur et couru vers ses cris, à quelques mètres de l'endroit d'où provenait les cris je pus voir Hermione engagée dans un combat contre Voldemort, elle n'était pas de taille alors sans hésiter je couru vers elle et me joignit à son combat.

« Avada Kedavra »

Je lançais le sort en direction de Voldemort qui envoya en même temps que moi le même sort. Hermione s'écroula épuisée, je jetai un vif regard vers elle puis me retournai vers mon adversaire. Dans ce sort j'y mettais toute ma haine et je pus voir que Voldemort semblait flancher et qu'il fallait que je résiste quelques instants avant qu'il ne succombe à mon attaque.

« C'est la fin Tom. » Lui fis-je remarquer voyant mes pouvoirs prendre le dessus.

« Harry… » M'appela Hermione faiblement.

Je vis un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Voldemort, il se tourna vers Hermione laissant mon sort l'atteindre avant de pouvoir toucher Hermione avec un « _Avada Kedavra »._

« Noooooooooooooooooon » Criai-je me précipitant vers Hermione.

Le sort de Voldemort était passé tout juste à côté d'elle mais elle était gravement blessée, je la pris dans mes bras et inspectait ses blessures, elle en avait une au niveau de l'estomac, une blessure qui ne peut être fait que par une épée. Je me mis à pleurer me sentant impuissant, j'allais la perdre elle aussi. Elle me sourit caressant ma joue tout en me regardant dans les yeux avec une infinie tristesse.

« Harry je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Non… bien sûr que non. Tu vas vivre Hermione. » Répondis-je.

« Ne me mens pas, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une question de temps mais… Mais… Je veux que tu saches… que je m'excuse Harry, je suis désolée de te le dire que… maintenant… Je… Harry… Je… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Chut ! Ne parle pas. » L'ordonnai-je.

Je la soulevai du sol l'emmenant avec moi à l'infirmerie, espérant trouver quelque chose là-bas qui puisse la soigner. Je m'y hâtais, Hermione dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime… » Souffla-t-elle.

Je me raidis à cette déclaration et arrêtai soudainement de marcher puis je posai mes yeux vers Hermione et vis que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés.

« Hermione ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, je la secouai continuant de l'appeler mais la vie qui habitait son corps venait de s'éteindre. Elle aussi m'avait quitté, je me laissai tomber sur le sol Hermione dans mes bras, je la serrai fort contre moi de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe. Je pleurai enfouissant le visage d'Hermione au creux de mon cou.

« Ne me laisse pas… pas maintenant. » Sanglotai-je.

Je restais ainsi pendant des heures, tenant toujours le corps d'Hermione sans vie dans mes bras. Je venais de perdre toute la famille qui me restait par la faute de Voldemort, mes parents, mes amis, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore, ils étaient tous morts par sa faute.

« Je peux lire en toi Harry James Potter. » Dit une voix.

« Qui est là ? » Interrogeai-je cherchant des yeux la personne qui venait de parler.

« Je suis là, sur le cou d'Hermione. » Répondit une bague accrochée au cou d'Hermione.

Je vis la bague aux sept couleurs d'Hermione briller, elle avait trouvé cet anneau par hasard dans les toilettes des filles et depuis cette bague ne quittait plus Hermione. Je pris la bague du cou d'Hermione et la regarda surpris et confus.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demandai-je déconcerté.

« Je suis Olden, gardien des sept pouvoirs. J'ai été créé il y'a plus de mille ans par le roi **Ara**, détenteur du pouvoir des éléments, par la reine **Elbis**, détentrice du pouvoir du savoir et de l'intelligence, par la reine **Hermine**, détentrice du pouvoir de l'amour et de métamorphose, par le roi** Ardemis** détenteur du pouvoir de la vie, par le roi **Levon** détenteur du pouvoir du temps, par la reine **Keranouche** détentrice du pouvoir du mental et de dévotion et du roi **Melik** détenteur du pouvoir de la volonté et de force. Les sept plus grands rois du monde magique ont mis leur pouvoir dans cette bague pour qu'un jour l'héritier des sept trônes puisse l'utiliser à bon escient et faire régner la paix en ce monde. Harry James Potter, tu es l'héritier et je vais exaucer ton vœu le plus cher. » M'expliqua la bague se avant de se mettre sur mon doigt.

« Quoi ? Quel vœu ? Et puis c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? » M'enquis-je perdu.

Puis tout d'un coup ce fut le trou noir, il n'y avait que du néant autour de moi.

POV Extérieur

Harry était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de courir. Il s'était éveillé d'un rêve particulièrement saisissant en se tenant le visage entre les mains. Sur son front, la vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair brûlait sous ses doigts comme si quelqu'un lui avait appliqué sur la peau un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

Il se redressa dans son lit, une main toujours plaquée sur son front, l'autre cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Après les avoir mises sur son nez, le décor de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui apparut plus nettement, dans la faible lueur orangée projetée à travers les rideaux par le réverbère qui éclairait la rue.

Il alluma la lampe qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et ne reconnut pas la chambre où il se trouvait puis tout d'un coup, les images du combat contre Voldemort lui revinrent, la mort de ses amis, Hermione, sa déclaration puis, la bague. Harry déposa ses yeux sur sa main droite et pu y découvrir la bague d'Olden autour de son majeur.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il s'adressant à la bague.

« Là où tu l'as toujours voulu. » Répondit simplement la bague.

« Comment ça ? Où est Hermione ? Poudlard ? Qu'as-tu donc fait ? » S'emporta le jeune sorcier.

« Harry ? » L'appela une voix féminine derrière la porte.

Harry se crispa en entendant son nom et puis cette voix qui lui semblait si familière. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir une femme aux cheveux roux aux yeux verts émeraude.

« Mon chéri ! » S'exclama la mère d'Harry voyant son fils debout.

Elle avança vers lui et s'assit sur son lit souriant à son fils tandis que celui était reste bouche-bée surpris de voir sa mère devant lui. Il n'osait dire un mot tellement la chose lui laissait sans voix.

« Encore ce même cauchemar ? » L'interrogea Lily.

Harry ne répondit pas, regardant sa mère stupéfait. Elle était vivante, c'était si réel qu'il aurait voulu y croire.

« Tu devrais dormir mon chéri, demain tu reprends les cours à Poudlard. » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Maman… » Lâcha Harry.

« Oui ? Harry est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Lily inquiète.

« Euh oui… Je vais bien. » Répondit-il.

« Dors maintenant. » Dit-elle embrassant son fils sur le front.

Harry acquiesça et se rallongea ne quittant pas sa mère des yeux. Lily sourit une dernière fois à son fils avant de sortir de sa chambre et lorsqu'Harry fut sûr que sa mère était assez loin de la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa enlevant la bague de son doigt.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Est-ce un jeu de ta part ? » S'énerva Harry contre la bague.

« Je n'ai fait qu'exaucer ton vœu. Tu souhaitais que tes parents soient toujours en vie et tu voulais changer le passé de tes amis et ton passé. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. » Répliqua la bague. « Tu es l'héritier des Sept trônes jeune sorcier, aujourd'hui le pouvoir des grands rois t'offrent une seconde chance. Une chance de changer ton avenir et de connaître tes parents alors saisis-la et ne gâche pas tout. » Rajouta la bague.

* * *

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._


	2. L'entrainement

Chapitre 2 : _**L'entrainement**_

« Aie le courage de suivre ton cœur et ton intuition.

Ils savent ce que tu veux réellement devenir.

Le reste est secondaire. »

* * *

POV Harry

J'écoutai la bague attentivement, au fond de moi je savais que celle-ci avait raison. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de dire, pesant le pour et le contre.

« J'ai des questions à te poser. » Dénotai-je.

« Je t'écoute. » Dit la bague d'Olden.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous sommes en 1994 donc tu as quatorze ans et demain tu entres en quatrième année à Poudlard. » Répondit la bague d'Olden.

« La coupe de feu ! Voldemort ! » M'alarmai-je sachant ce qui m'attend.

« Sache que désormais tu n'es plus seul, nous sommes là pour t'aider dans ta tâche. » Déclara un homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Un homme brun très bel homme, les yeux noisette avec un corps d'apollon vêtu d'une toge blanche portant une couronne de lauriers sur la tête apparu devant moi de façon mystérieuse.

« Monseigneur ! » Salua avec respect la bague d'Olden.

Je détaillai l'homme qui se tenait devant moi complètement perdu, comment avait-il fait pour apparaître aussi subitement ? Comment se fait-il que la bague puisse le connaître ? Je vis l'homme s'avancer vers moi avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il s'assit près de moi tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« N'aie pas peur de moi Harry James Potter. » Me dit l'inconnu. « Je me nomme Levon, je suis l'un des sept rois du monde d'Olden. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Le temps s'est arrêté au moment où j'ai mis les pieds dans ton monde, héritier. » M'apprit-il.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? » Questionnai-je ébahi.

« Jeune héritier sache que je suis le détenteur du pouvoir du temps ainsi je peux manipuler le temps à ma guise mais sans influencer le futur. Si je le fais ce n'est que pour une durée très limitée. » Me répondit-il. « Jeune héritier, le monde d'Olden est l'ensemble des pays de cette terre pratiquant de la magie. Nous veillons sur ce monde depuis la nuit des temps mais voilà qu'un jour, ce monde a été souillé, souillé par les forces du mal. Voldemort n'est qu'un pion dans ce jeu d'échec. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ça un pion ? » Demandai-je confus.

« Il y'a un plus grand danger qui vous guette Héritier et nous, rois des sept trônes ne pouvons participer à une guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre. » Me répondit Levon.

« Je ne comprends rien, de quel danger parlez-vous ? » Interrogeai-je.

« Jeune héritier sache que patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. Je suis ici pour faire de toi quelqu'un de plus fort, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que moi-même t'entraineront. » Me répondit Levon.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Tu n'as pas été choisi, tu es né héritier des sept trônes, l'élu de la prophétie d'Olden. » Me répondit Levon.

« Quelle prophétie ? » Renchéris-je.

« Patience héritier des sept trônes du monde d'Olden. » Fit une voix féminine.

Au même moment apparu une femme aux cheveux dorés, on aurait dit un ange, elle était vêtue d'une toge blanche, une couronne de lauriers sur la tête, cinq autres personnes firent leur apparition, deux femmes aux cheveux dorés et trois hommes aux cheveux châtains tous vêtus de la même manière, des couronnes de lauriers sur la tête et les filles portaient des bracelets dorés au bras.

« Mes seigneurs ! » Salua avec respect la bague d'Olden.

« Olden ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » S'exclama l'une des blondes.

« Moi de même reine Elbis. » Dit la bague.

« Ainsi voici donc notre fils ! » Sourit l'un des hommes. « Je suis Melik, jeune héritier. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Ardémis. » Dit un brun aux yeux bleus.

« Ara » Dit le brun aux yeux marons.

« Keranouche » Dit la blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Hermine » Dit la blonde aux yeux noirs.

Les six rois et reines se présentèrent chacun leur tour à moi. Puis Keranouche claqua des doigts et nous nous retrouvions dans une forêt, il faisait toujours nuit et c'était la pleine lune.

« Ce soir l'héritier, tu recevras ta première leçon. Tu as en toi nos 7 pouvoirs alors utilise-les. » M'informa Melik.

« Mais je n'ai pas de baguette. » Répliquai-je.

« Nous non plus. » Me fit-il remarquer.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment utiliser mes nouveaux pouvoirs. » Rétorquai-je.

« Nous sommes là pour t'apprendre à les utiliser. La bague d'Olden sera ton guide. » M'expliqua Keranouche.

« Première leçon du jour. Les sept pouvoirs. » Débuta Melik tournant autour de moi. « Les sept pouvoirs sont :

**- Le pouvoir des éléments**

**- Le pouvoir du savoir et de l'intelligence**

**- Le pouvoir de l'amour et de métamorphose**

**- Le pouvoir de la vie**

**- Le pouvoir du temps**

**- Le pouvoir du mental et de dévotion**

**- Le pouvoir de volonté et de force.**

Tous ces sept pouvoirs sont désormais en toi et il faudra t'entrainer pour savoir les maitriser mais avant toute chose tu dois savoir que la colère et la haine sont des sentiments à bannir de ta vie, si tu ressens de la colère ou de la haine tu subiras des tortures affreuses. Nous sommes les créateurs de ce monde et pour faire régner la paix il y'a des sentiments que nous avons dû bannir de notre existence donc pour nous rappeler à l'ordre nous avons créé un sort qui nous inflige d'atroces souffrances si l'on ressent de la haine ou de la colère. » Précisa Melik.

Je les regardai médusé, après ce que venait de me dire Melik, je pris de plus en plus peur. Finalement je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de devenir cet héritier, si accepter tous ses pouvoirs étaient la meilleure des choses à faire. Bannir la haine et la colère de la vie. Mais comment allais-je le faire ? Comment vaincre Voldemort si je ne le hais pas ?

« Il y'a d'autres façons de vaincre sans pour autant ressentir de la colère ou de la haine. » Me dit Hermine comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées.

_« Lit-elle dans mes pensées ? » pensai-je._

« Je peux lire dans tes pensées jeune héritier. Nous pouvons lire dans tes pensées y comprit toi. » M'apprit-elle.

« Comment ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est simple, concentration jeune héritier. » Me répondit Ara.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer faisant le vide dans ma tête. Je me concentrais sur leurs pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis des voix puis je rouvris les yeux écoutant les pensées de chacun d'entre eux. Je souris heureux de constater que j'avais un nouveau pouvoir.

« Leçon du jour, le pouvoir des éléments. » Annonça Ara.

Keranouche d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître une table ainsi que des tasses de thé, la reine ainsi que les autres allèrent s'asseoir sauf Ara. Je fus stupéfait par ce que je voyais, ils s'installaient pour prendre du thé et mon entrainement alors ?

« Nous entendons tes pensées jeune héritier. » Me rappela Elbis buvant son thé.

« Jeune maitre vous devriez vous protéger, le roi Ara ne va pas vous faire de cadeau. » M'avertit la bague d'Olden.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Sortis-je tandis qu'une énorme boule de feu arrivait droit sur moi.

Je pus l'esquiver de justesse, la boule de feu continua son chemin détruisant tout sur son passage, incendiant quelques arbres qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire.

« Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Vous avez failli me tuer. » M'indignai-je horrifié.

« Tu n'es pas mort alors bats-toi. » Répliqua Ara.

« Vous êtes dingue. » Sifflai-je.

« Tu es cent fois plus fort que moi. De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as tous nos pouvoirs en toi. » Me rappela-t-il.

« La bague est ton guide héritier, suis ton instinct. » Cria Elbis.

Je déposai mon regard sur la bague, depuis que j'avais la bague d'Olden au doigt, beaucoup de chose avait changé. J'avais pu remonter dans le temps, grâce à cette bague mes parents étaient vivants et j'étais en ce moment même entrain de m'entrainer avec les sept rois du monde d'Olden et en plus de cela j'avais tous leurs pouvoirs.

« Olden j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Dis-je m'adressant à la bague.

« Je suis là jeune maitre, je serai votre guide. » Me rassura la bague d'Olden.

J'acquiesçai, je reportai mon attention sur Ara qui m'envoya aussitôt une autre boule de feu mais cette fois-ci il n'y en avait pas une ni deux mais des centaines qui se dirigeaient à une vitesse ahurissante vers moi. J'écarquillai les yeux médusés et tremblant de peur.

« Vous êtes plus forts que lui jeune maitre. Défendez-vous. » Me dit la bague d'Olden.

POV Extérieur

Harry, sans savoir comment et en suivant son instinct s'envola dans les airs, ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour prendre une teinte violette. Les boules de feu continuèrent leur trajectoire sans pour autant le toucher.

« Il les a réveillé. » S'étonna Ardemis.

Les vêtements changèrent subitement pour faire place à une autre tenue. Il portait désormais une toge blanche semblable à celle d'un dieu grec ainsi qu'un drapé d'épaule doré, une couronne de lauriers sur la tête avec des sandales de couleur blanche et dans sa main droite se trouvait un trident doré.

« Il a réveillé le pouvoir des Sept trônes, il est désormais le roi suprême. » Souffla Hermine surprise.

« Ara va passer un sal quart d'heure. Le jeune héritier est sous l'emprise des sept pouvoirs, ses yeux sont violets signe que les pouvoirs le contrôlent. » Fit remarquer Melik.

« Des délices des dieux ? » Proposa Keranouche tendant une assiette de friandises à ses frères et sœurs.

« Merci. » Dirent-ils prenant chacun quelques friandises.

Le combat entre Harry et Ara continuaient sous les yeux des autres rois qui prenaient plaisir face au spectacle qui leur était offert. D'un geste de la main, Harry créa un vent violent qui soulevait tout sur son passage, Ara tenait tant bien que mal debout puis il esquissa un sourire et s'envola dans les airs à son tour, se mettant ainsi à la même hauteur qu'Harry.

« Tu apprends vite jeune héritier. » Le complimenta Ara.

« J'ai un bon professeur. » Répliqua Harry esquissant un sourire lui aussi.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Utilise les éléments de la nature, tu en es le maitre » Lui conseilla Ara avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, d'un geste de la main, Ara fit pousser de gigantesques plantes qui emprisonnèrent Harry s'enroulant autour de lui, le jeune héritier essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer mais plus il se débattait plus les plantes se resserrèrent sur lui, le trident qu'il tenait dans sa main tomba au sol. Le jeune sorcier continuait de se débattre mais rien n'y faire, il était à la merci de son adversaire.

« Les éléments, maitre. » Lui rappela la bague.

Harry ferma les yeux et doucement, les plantes qui l'emprisonnaient devinrent geler par de la glace qu'Harry fit apparaître puis d'un geste brusque, les plantes givrées se détruisirent, éclatant en morceau.

« Bien joué jeune héritier. Tu commences à mieux comprendre tes pouvoirs. » Sourit Ara.

« A mon tour de jouer. » Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Harry d'un geste vif de la main créa un tourbillon autour d'Ara, le roi détenteur du pouvoir des éléments fut entrainé dans la tornade. Puis sans qu'Ara ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry envoya des boules de feu sur le tourbillon ce qui créa un tourbillon de feu et sans s'arrêter, le jeune héritier fit apparaître une énorme vague qui déferla sur Ara. Après que la vague soit passée, on put apercevoir Ara qui se relevait avec difficulté, les vêtements brûlés entrain de tousser, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'Harry le pétrifia sur place avec de la glace, faisant d'Ara une statue de glace. Les six rois applaudirent tandis que le jeune sorcier descendait des airs délicatement. La glace qui recouvrait Ara fondit grâce à la chaleur que celui-ci créa.

« Félicitation jeune héritier, tu viens de battre l'un des sept rois du monde d'Olden. » Le congratula Ara.

« Merci » Dit Harry.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

A la prochaine.

Bisous.


	3. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : _**Retour à Poudlard**_

« On se demande parfois

Si la vie a un sens et puis

On rencontre des êtres

Qui donnent un sens à la vie »

POV Extérieur

Harry venait de battre Ara, le détenteur du pouvoir des éléments. La couleur des yeux du jeune héritier redevinrent verts émeraudes et sa tenue de dieu grec fit place à son pyjama gris.

Les Sept rois et reines du monde d'Olden avancèrent vers lui avec un large sourire, Melik d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître un gros livre qu'il remit à Harry, sur la page de couverture du livre, on pouvait lire inscrit en lettres dorées _« La magie du monde d'Olden ». _Harry regarda Melik confus, ne comprenant pas le geste du détenteur du pouvoir de la volonté et de la force.

« Dans ce livre sont regroupés tous les sorts de notre monde. Tu devras apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs et à les contrôler grâce à ce grimoire. Nous continuerons ton entrainement le moment venu. Nous te laissons profiter de ta nouvelle vie, tu l'as mérité. » Lui expliqua Melik sur un ton bienveillant.

Hermine fit apparaître une magnifique boite dorée, elle l'ouvrit et plaça l'objet en face d'Harry pour qu'il puisse voir l'intérieur. Dans la boite que lui montrait la reine Hermine, se trouvait une magnifique tenue de déesse grecque de couleur blanche, la robe était différente de celle des reines du monde d'Olden car celle qui se trouvait dans la boite était très courte et il y'avait des bracelets égyptiens en or et une couronne dorée avec au milieu une paire d'aile argentée.

« Ceci jeune héritier est pour l'élue de ton cœur. Dans cette quête tu ne pourras pas te battre seul, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse t'épauler dans les durs moments que tu devras traverser, d'une personne qui te réconforte et te couvre d'affection et d'amour. Seul celle que ton chérit est à même de remplir cette mission. Lorsqu'elle portera cette tenue, elle scellera votre amour et dès lors un lien particulier et indestructible vous unira. » Expliqua Hermine. « Mais attention jeune héritier, Prince du monde d'Olden, prends garde de choisir la bonne personne car si par malheur il s'avère qu'une autre personne, autre que l'élue de ton cœur porte cette tenue, le pouvoir qu'elle recèle risque de tuer l'intrus. » Avertit Hermine très sérieuse.

Cet avertissement eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry car celui-ci eut soudainement des frissons. Il déglutit difficilement assimilant encore ce que venait de lui dire Hermine, détentrice du pouvoir de l'amour et de métamorphose.

« Tu devras donner cette tenue avant que l'hiver n'arrive jeune héritier. » L'informa Keranouche.

« Pourquoi dois-je donner cette tenue à celle que j'aime ? A quoi cela lui servira-t-elle ? » Questionna Harry confus.

« C'est un rite très ancien héritier mais quand le moment sera venu nous t'en expliquerons les raisons. Demain est un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie pour toi alors profite du cadeau de tes ancêtres. » Lui dit Ardemis.

« Au revoir, jeune héritier des Sept trônes du monde d'Olden. » Dirent-ils avant de disparaître.

Puis, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, il examina les nouveaux objets mis en sa possession. La tenue était vraiment magnifique alors Harry se mit à imaginer Ginny dans cette tenue mais cette image fut vite effacée par le visage d'Hermione. Aussitôt les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent et il repensa à la mort déchirante de sa meilleure amie, y repenser c'était comme si on venait de lui planter un poignard en plein cœur, la blessure était toujours ouverte et l'affectait bien plus que celle de la mort de Ginny. Hermione était morte dans ses bras avant de lui avoir avoué qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsque les images du décès de la jeune femme lui revinrent subitement en mémoire, il essuya ses larmes et rangea ses affaires pensant qu'il reverrait Hermione demain et qu'il profiterait de chaque seconde de sa nouvelle vie.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et fut émerveillé par les lumières de la ville, depuis sa fenêtre il avait une magnifique vue de Londres, il esquissa un sourire, heureux de pouvoir admirer un si beau spectacle et d'avoir la chance de voir ses parents vivants. Il remarqua qu'il était dans une ville moldu, ce qui signifiait que ses parents avaient décidé de l'élever loin des médias car il savait pertinemment que dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde ne parlait que de lui, rêvant de voir le survivant.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître James Potter, son père. Le jeune sorcier resta figer, ses membres ne l'obéissant plus, il avait en face de lui son père, celui qu'il rêvait toujours de prendre dans ses bras, il avait son modèle juste là, devant lui. Des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, il se jeta dans les bras de son père heureux de le voir enfin.

« Papa » Souffla Harry en larmes.

James sous l'effet de la surprise ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis réalisant le geste de son fils, il enlaça son fils alors tendrement lui montrant à son tour tout son amour. Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, James et Harry s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore couché à cette heure-ci ? » Demanda James.

« Je voulais t'attendre, en espérant que tu viennes m'embrasser comme l'a fait maman tout à l'heure. » Répondit Harry.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon fils mais depuis quelques temps, mon boulot d'Auror au ministère est très chargé, c'est pour cela que je rentre tard ces derniers-temps mais ne t'en fais pas nous allons rattraper le temps perdu le week-end quand tu rentreras de Poudlard. » Se justifia James.

« Le week-end ? Mais il n'y a pas de vacances à Poudlard les week-ends. » S'étonna Harry.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas censé être au courant maintenant mais désormais à Poudlard, tous les élèves peuvent rentrer chez eux les week-ends dans leur famille. » L'informa James.

« Génial ! » S'exclama Harry heureux. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce week-end on pourra faire une partie de Quidditch ? » Demanda Harry surexcité.

« Bien évidemment. D'ailleurs tes oncles Sirius et Rémus seront là. » Répondit son père.

« J'ai hâte de les revoir. » Dit Harry joyeux.

« Maintenant il faut dormir, demain c'est le départ. » Notifia James.

Harry s'installa sur son lit et James l'aida à le couvrir ensuite il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Bonne nuit mon grand. »

« Bonne nuit pa', je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit James arrêtant la lampe de chevet d'Harry.

Il sortit de la chambre de son fils avec un sourire aux lèvres, fier de son fils. Il referma la porte derrière lui et monta se coucher à son tour auprès de sa femme.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui pénétraient sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était six heures du matin. Il sortit de son lit et enfila ses chaussons.

« Bonjour jeune maitre. » Salua Olden.

« Bonjour Olden. »

« Êtes-vous prêt pour votre premier jour de rentrée en tant que jeune héritier des Sept trônes, prince du monde d'Olden ? » Demanda Olden (la bague).

« Pas vraiment, j'avoue être un peu stressé étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ses quatorze dernières années. » Répondit Harry se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il prit un douche, se brossa les dents, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il observait chaque pièce de la maison, s'y sentant drôlement bien, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans une maison et surtout à son aise sans que personne n'hurle et ne l'humilie à chaque fois que possible. La maison des Potter était décoré sobrement mais avec beaucoup de goût car dans toutes les pièces de la maison se trouvait des tableaux de grands peintres du monde des moldus et dans le salon, Harry vit exposer un grand tableau de lui étant petit près d'un cerf. Il alla à la cuisine et trouva le petit-déjeuner déjà préparé au milieu de la pièce sur la table à manger avec un bouquet de fleurs et des journaux du monde des sorciers.

« Hum ! Ça sent délicieusement bon ! » S'exclama Harry.

Effectivement cette odeur provenait des croissants chauds ainsi que du café et des œufs au bacon sur la table.

« De la part de la reine Elbis, tous les matins elle prépare pour vous un petit déjeuner copieux bien avant le réveil de vos parents. Vous n'en avez pas le souvenir mais c'est la reine Elbis qui vous faisait à manger depuis tout petit sans que vos parents ne s'en rendent compte bien sûr. » L'expliqua Olden.

« Est-ce qu'un jour je me rappellerai ce qui s'est passé il y'a quatorze ans dans ma nouvelle vie ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui vous vous en rappellerez, ces quatorze dernières années se sont bel et bien déroulées pour vos parents mais aussi pour vous. Laissez le temps faire et vos souvenirs vous reviendront. » Répondit Olden.

« Déjà debout mon chéri ! » Constata Lily tout en baillant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ici ! » S'exclama James déposant un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

Lily prit les fleurs sur la table et huma à pleins poumons leurs odeurs, quant à James il s'assit en bout de table et prit les journaux qui étaient posés sur la table, Harry les suivit et s'assit à son tour.

« Merci beaucoup mon amour pour les fleurs et le petit-déjeuner. » Remercia Lily. « Mais c'est moi ta mère donc c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. » Rajouta-t-elle.

« Encore heureux. En tout cas la cuisine d'Harry est mille fois meilleure que la tienne, sans lui à l'heure qu'il est je me retrouverai une énième fois à Ste Mangouste pour intoxication alimentaire. » Rétorqua James plongeant le nez dans son journal.

« Qu'insinues-tu par-là James Potter ? » Questionna Lily au bord de l'explosion.

« Je dis juste que si notre fils n'était pas un si bon cuisinier, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, ne provient pas de toi. Je finirais mes jours dans un hôpital à cause de TA cuisine. » Répondit James se faisant une tartine.

Harry était assis en face de sa mère regardant la scène amusée, c'est vrai que Sirius n'avait pas tort lorsqu'ils disaient que ses deux-là passaient leurs temps à se disputer comme chien et chat pour un rien.

« James Potter je t'interdis de critiquer ma cuisine sinon je te jure que non seulement tu te retrouveras effectivement à l'hôpital mais par pour une intoxication alimentaire mais pour côtes brisés. » Menaça Lily en colère.

James rumina dans sa barbe l'air mécontent tandis qu'Harry se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Il avait enfin une famille et rien que de partager un tel moment avec eux, suffisait à faire de lui l'enfant le plus heureux du monde. Il se jura intérieurement qu'il ferait tout pour que ces moments de bonheur et de paix durent toujours. Il avait eu une seconde chance alors il fera tout pour en être digne. Puis il se jeta sur son petit-déjeuner, souriant aux chamailleries de ses parents.

Une heure après le petit-déjeuner, Harry était monté dans sa chambre pour ranger ses dernières affaires car sa mère lui avait déjà préparé sa valise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter son grimoire et la tenue de sa bien-aimée dans sa valise et d'emporter avec lui Hedwige.

« Harry. » L'appela sa mère.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre sa valise après l'appel de sa mère et prit Hedwige puis il descendit au salon retrouvé ses parents. James lui prit sa valise des mains et la transporta jusqu'au coffre de la voiture.

« On va à la gare avec une voiture moldu ? » Interrogea Harry surpris par l'engin.

« Oui, c'est qui nous avait suggéré d'en prendre une ainsi on pouvait se déplacer librement dans le monde moldu. » Répondit Lily.

Harry hocha la tête et monta à l'arrière de la voiture avec son hibou tandis que ses parents montaient à l'avant, James au volant. Ils arrivèrent devant la gare King's Cross au moment même où une pluie tombait plus fort que jamais les trempant jusqu'aux os tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue.

Harry était habitué à emprunter le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Il suffisait d'avancer droit sur la barrière apparemment solide qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. La seule difficulté, c'était de le faire discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Ce jour-là, la famille Potter passèrent le mur ensemble. Aussitôt arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾, Harry repéra la famille Weasley aux côtés d'Hermione Granger.

« Charlie ! Molly ! » S'exclamèrent James et Lily ravis de voir leurs amis.

Les concernés allèrent embrasser leurs amis heureux de les revoir.

« Bonjour mon petit Harry. » Le salua Molly avec sourire.

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley » Salua à son tour le jeune sorcier.

Les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione saluèrent James et Lily.

« Comment ce sont passés vos vacances les enfants ? » Demanda James.

« Oh ! Très bien ! Il faut dire que dans la famille Weasley on ne s'ennuie jamais. » Répondit Fred.

« Avez-vous déjà trouvé un wagon pour le voyage ? » Questionna Lily.

« Oui Mrs Potter, bien avant que vous n'arriviez. » Répondit Hermione.

Mais à ce moment, un coup de sifflet retentit et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Lily Potter poussent leurs enfants vers le train. Les trois amis se hâtèrent de monter dans leur wagon, refermèrent la portière et se penchèrent à la fenêtre.

« Merci de m'avoir invité chez vous Mrs Weasley. » Dit Hermione.

« Au revoir pa', Au revoir maman. » Dit Harry.

« A ce week-end mon chéri, on t'aime. » Lança Lily envoyant un baiser à son fils.

Ils firent un dernier au revoir à leurs parents qu'ils transplanèrent aussitôt le train quittant la gare.

« Pourquoi ta mère t'a-t-elle dit à ce week-end ? » Demanda Hermione curieuse et intriguée.

« Parce que Dumbledore a fait quelques petits changements à Poudlard. Désormais tous les élèves de l'école peuvent aller passer le week-end chez eux. » Répondit Harry.

« Mais c'est génial ça ! » S'exclama Ron content.

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis aussi dit. » Dit Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leur compartiment tandis que le Poudlard Express quittait la gare du quai 9 ¾. La pluie dense qui s'écrasait contre les vitres ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose du passage. A mesure que le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, la pluie tombait de plus en plus dru. Le ciel était si noir, la buée si épaisse sur les vitres, qu'on avait dû allumer les lanternes. Le chariot à friandises passa tintinnabulant dans le couloir et Harry acheta une bonne quantité de fondants du chaudron. Les trois gryffondors racontèrent chacun leur vacances et Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait remarqua que des souvenirs de son enfance lui vint en mémoire, comme lui avait dit Olden, le temps fera les choses.

Avant leur arrivée, ils revêtirent leur robe de sorcier. Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard plongée dans les ténèbres. Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus d'eux. Hermione emmitoufla Pattenroud dans sa cape et Ron laissa sa robe de soirée autour de la cage de Coquecigrue. Sur le quai, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, ils durent affronter une pluie battante.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! » S'écria Harry en apercevant une silhouette gigantesque à l'autre bout du quai.

« Ça va Harry. » Lança Hagrid avec un geste de la main. « On se voit au dîner si on n'est pas noyés d'ici là ! »

Il était de tradition que Hagrid amène lui-même les élèves de première année au château en leur faisant traverser le lac sur des barques.

Tous les élèves arrivèrent au hall d'entrée heureux d'échapper à cette pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur eux depuis des heures. Ils franchirent les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la grande salle.

La grande salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Chaque maison s'assit à leur table respective.

« J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de faire la répartition, je meurs de faim. » Se plaignit Harry affamé.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi gourmand mais toujours aussi maigre. » Remarqua Hermione moqueuse.

Au même moment le professeur McGonagall entra dans la grande salle avec les nouveaux élèves qui formaient un rang derrière elle. Elle posa alors sur un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé. Pendant un moment il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers_

_Le hardi gryffondor dont à ses yeux, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage_

_Poufsouffle le gentil dont la vertu était le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serdaigle le loyal dont la vertu de sa maison était la passion pour l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Serpentard le rusé assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Mais par-delà les quatre maisons, _

_Au temps des anciens règnent une autre maison_

_Maison habitant 7 pouvoirs, _

_Dont le survivant en est l'unique héritier_

_Lorsque le malheur refera surface_

_L'héritier des Sept trônes révèlera sa vraie puissance_

_Survivant du monde d'Olden_

_Et gardien des Sept trônes_

_L'héritier est le survivant du monde des Sorciers_

_Dont la mission est de faire régner la paix ou semer la terreur,_

_Aujourd'hui il a changé l'avenir bousculant ainsi l'histoire de notre monde_

_Une nouvelle guère se prépare_

_Chacun des sorciers devra choisir dans quel camp compte-t-il se battre,_

_Car une nouvelle ère approche._

Lorsque le choipeaux magique eut fini sa chanson, toute la grande salle tourna le regard vers Harry abasourdi. Le choixpeau venait de faire une révélation annonçant clairement le début d'une nouvelle guère et le rôle que jouera Harry là-dedans.

« Quoi ? » Réussit à dire le prince d'Olden gêné.

« Bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret » Dit McGonagall. « Lorsque le choipeaux annoncera le nom de votre maison vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley Stewart. »

Pendant ce temps Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry l'air intrigué par ce que venait de dire le choixpeau.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Questionna Hermione encore sous le choc.

« Je n'en sais rien, certainement un problème au niveau du cerveau du choixpeau. » Répondit Harry.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ça ? Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça Harry James Potter, je sais quand tu caches quelque chose. » Rétorqua Hermione.

La répartition enfin finie, Ron soupira de soulagement et se saisit sans plus attendre d'une fourchette et d'un couteau après le « Bon appétit » de Dumbledore. Tout le monde se mit à manger, Harry et Ron furent ceux qui dévoraient sans retenue leur assiette ne respirant que très peu entre deux bouchées de steak.

« Doucement les garçons ! Personne ne va vous piquer votre assiette. » Rigola Hermione.

Le repas terminé, Dumbledore demanda une minute d'attention, annonçant ainsi aux élèves que cette année, Poudlard allait organiser le Trophée des trois champions et il leur expliqua aussi que tous les élèves de l'école pouvait désormais passés le week-end chez eux s'ils le souhaitaient. Il y eut une euphorie dans la salle à l'annonce de ses bonnes nouvelles mais Dumbledore leur expliqua le règlement de la compétition et la plupart des élèves furent dégoutés que seuls, ceux qui avaient 17 ans pouvaient y participer.

Harry eut des flashs de cette compétition, lui rappelant que Cédric Digory allait mourir lors de ce tournoi, tellement de souvenirs de cette année lui revinrent comme s'il regardait un film et il eut un pincement au cœur de savoir que cette année n'était que signe de malheur.

Après l'annonce du directeur, tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs chaises et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

« Harry est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« Euh… Oui… Oui ça va. » Bredouilla Harry sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu es pâle depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore. » Renchérit Hermione.

« Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas. » L'assura Harry.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour de gryffondor dont l'entrée était cachée par un grand tableau représentant une grosse dame dans une robe de soie rosé.

« Le mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-elle les voyant approcher.

« Fariboles » Répondit George.

Le tableau bascula pour les laisser entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune où les attendaient des fauteuils confortables et un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Hermione regarda les flammes d'un air sombre et Harry l'entendit marmonner :

« Le monde d'Olden » Puis elle leur dit bonsoir et disparut par la porte qui donnait accès au dortoir des filles.

Harry, Ron et Neville firent de même que la jeune femme et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Dean et Seamus déjà au lit, les trois jeunes gryffondors enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit.

Harry regardait le plafond de son dortoir pensant toujours à cette compétition tout en essayant de trouver un moyen pour empêcher un tel drame.

« Olden ? » Appela Harry les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond.

« Je suis là mon maitre. » Répondit Olden.

« Que suis-je censé faire ? Tout comme moi tu sais que cette compétition se passera mal avec le retour de Voldemort et celui du traitre. Et si j'échoue Olden ? Et si je n'arrive pas à sauver mes amis du monde des ténèbres ? » S'apeura Harry.

« Mon jeune maitre ne doit pas avoir peur car il a en lui de grands pouvoirs bien plus grand que ne peut l'imaginer mon maitre. Vous réussirez à sauver la vie de vos proches. » Le rassura Olden.

« Alors comment suis-je censé m'y prendre ? Comment devenir fort ? » Questionna Harry.

« Vous avez le grimoire avec vous jeune maitre, servez-vous en et entrainez-vous. » Lui suggéra Olden.

« Merci Olden, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. » Dit Harry.

« C'est un plaisir pour moi d'aider le jeune maitre. » Dit Olden.

Harry sortit le grimoire de ses affaires et le feuilleta quelque peu et vit qu'il n'y avait que des sorts ainsi que la description et le fonctionnement du sort. Il prit le grimoire et sortit de son dortoir se dirigeant vers la tour d'Astronomie, il pleuvait toujours autant mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Demanda Harry à la bague.

« Chercher dans le grimoire les **SORTILEGES DE BESOIN**, l'un de ces sortilèges vous aidera à faire apparaître de quoi vous mettre à l'abri. » Répondit Olden.

Harry hocha la tête, parcouru le livre à la recherche de ce sort puis le trouva et eut un large sourire.

« Unmeos » Récita-t-il.

Aussitôt une tente bleue apparu sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la tente se mettre à l'abri, l'extérieur de la tente paraissait petite mais l'intérieur était bien plus grand que n'aurait pu l'imaginer Harry. C'était une grande chambre avec deux couvertures étalées sur le sol avec une table basse sur le sol ainsi que deux oreillers.

« Waouh ! Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? » Se demanda Harry étonné.

« Vous avez récité l'un des sortilèges de besoins, _**Unmeos**_. Ce sortilège vous permet de créer l'objet dont vous avez besoin. » Lui expliqua Olden.

« Je vais faire un autre essai avec un autre sortilège. » Dit Harry.

« Non maitre ! Pas maintenant, le mieux serait que vous mémorisez le sort et que vous en compreniez le fonctionnement avant de vous lancer dans la pratique. » Conseilla Olden.

« Bonne idée. » Approuva Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se plongea dans la lecture du grimoire, essayant de mémoriser chacun des sorts et d'en comprendre le fonctionnement ainsi que les caractéristiques. Au bout d'une heure de travail, il se fit apparaître un chocolat chaud et se remit dans la lecture du grimoire quand soudain un vent frais lui fit parcourir des frissons sur tout le corps, le vent provenant de l'entrée de la tente, il leva les yeux de son livre et vis Hermione, vêtue d'une simple nuisette, le corps trempé par la pluie, le regard plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude ainsi que de soulagement en voyant Harry.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Harry surpris.

Il rangea son grimoire tandis que la jeune femme entrait dans la tente, il prit l'une des couvertures qui était près de lui et l'enroula autour d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer et ne pas attraper de rhume. Ils s'assirent et Harry fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Hermione.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché à cette heure-ci Mione ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar Harry, tu étais mort, tué par le sortilège de la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je n'ai pu rien faire pour te sauver Harry, rien, je t'ai laissé mourir Harry… » Sanglota-t-elle.

Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et essaya de l'apaiser en lui disant des mots réconfortants, caressant délicatement son dos en l'enlaçant très fort contre lui.

« Je suis là Mione, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. » La rassura-t-il.

Un quart d'heure après, les pleurs de la jeune fille cessèrent enfin, elle s'était calmée et avait eu le temps de se sécher grâce à la chaleur qu'émanait le corps d'Harry, très intense mais si douce à la fois.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Harry ? » Interrogea Hermione se détachant de son étreinte.

« Je m'entraine à combattre les forces du mal. » Répondit-il.

« Est-ce en rapport avec ce qu'a dit le choixpeau tout à l'heure ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Pas exactement mais avant je veux que tu me jures que ce que je te dirais ne sortira jamais d'ici. » Répondit Harry plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie.

« Je ne dirais rien. » Jura-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête satisfait et se mit à raconter toute l'histoire à Hermione, sa vie passé, son voyage dans le temps, la bague d'Olden, sa rencontre avec les sept rois et reines du monde d'Olden, l'entrainement et le grimoire. Toute sa vie fut passée au crible, le combat contre Voldemort ainsi que ses connaissances sur les horcruxes. Il lui raconta tout sauf la déclaration d'amour que lui avait faite la jeune fille ainsi que le cadeau que lui avait offert Hermine pour sa bien-aimée.

« Waouh ! » Lâcha Hermione sous le choc.

« Waouh ? » Répéta Harry déconcerté.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais l'air inquiet lorsque Dumbledore nous a annoncé la réouverture du Tournoi du trophée des trois champions. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

« Oui et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment faire pour empêcher la mort de Cédric Digory étant donné que Voldemort sera là lors de la compétition » Renchérit Harry.

« Tu dis que les rois du monde d'Olden t'ont remis un grimoire et que la bague est ton guide alors pourquoi ne pas t'entrainer avant le championnat. Vu que nous savons d'avance ce qui va se passer, nous pourrons agir en conséquence et ainsi briser les plans de Qui-tu-sais. » Argumenta Hermione.

« Très bonne idée Hermione, tu es vraiment génial. » S'enthousiasma Harry.

« Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider, si tu veux on peut commencer les entrainements demain. » Proposa Hermione.

« D'accord. » Accepta Harry.

La jeune fille se mit à bailler et dès qu'elle s'allongea au sol, elle s'endormit aussitôt certainement épuisée par son cauchemar. Harry ne dit rien et s'allongea près de son amie sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller, puis il sentit une tête se poser sur son torse et un bras se posant sur sa taille, il se raidit à ce contact, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'Hermione qu'à ce moment-là. Il se détendit en entendant le souffle régulier de la respiration d'Hermione et s'endormit lui aussi, tout aussi épuisé qu'elle.

_A la prochaine._

_Bisous._


End file.
